masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Record of Doctor Warlord
My name is Warlord, Doctor Warlord to be precise. I was created to be perfect but my father, he considered me flawed. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I was born on the world of Korlus, a planet that was used as the galaxy's personal garbage bin for centuries. My father was a brilliant scientist -- Okeer was his name. He was forced from Tuchanka for the sole reason of his attempts to perfect the krogan. My father started his new life on Korlus and his new project; my father, the brilliant krogan that he was, had begun creating a new army of super-soldier krogan who were not weak like the krogan of this age, but brutal and vicious like our ancestors of the Great Uprising. His work was well ahead of it's time, thanks to the use of the technology he received from the Collectors and his progress seemed to grow with every generation of Berserker he created. I was just one krogan among the final generation of Berserkers that Okeer had created. We were the closest he had gotten to perfection but as time progressed, he began putting most of us on hiatus, dubbing us as 'imperfect abominations'. He did keep one, however, and as he treated this sole krogan as his legacy, the rest of us faded from his thoughts. Jedore, a Blue Suns that Okeer had been doing business with, had begun to grow tired of Okeer as the money she had invested in him and his krogan backfired as soon as the Berserkers began ripping her men apart. She killed my father that day, and had awakened those of us that had been overlooked by Okeer to kill a human and their krantt. We failed to eliminate this human and most of us had died that day, including Jedore, but I had survived. The human made off with my brother, the perfected krogan and I was left alone, or so I thought. I journeyed through the wasteland of Korlus for days on my own, discovering new things on the world and just how amazing it really was. My journey ended when I came across surviving Berserkers, atleast forty of them. They seemed confused, aimless, but I was smarter and I was stronger; it seemed I was more perfect than my father realized. I was able to establish my dominance over my Berserkers and I had brought them back with me to the Fortress, the new name I had come up with for the research facility where we were originally made. The Berserkers act as my subjects to this very day -- they are rather simple-minded, but they take orders well without question. I used them to search the region surrounding the fortress for anything useful. They came across weapons and armor from dead Blue Suns mercs that we could use to some degree, but their greatest discovery was the ships that they came across. The Blue Suns had apparently used two Heavy starships and an Athabasca Freighter for commute to and from the planet; these ships belonged to me now. While most of the Berserkers were busy at work renovating the busted remains of the research facility and it's defenses, I had begun a pirating operation against lone starships with the ships that we had acquired. Those operations allowed us to get our hands on a lot of materials; credits, weaponry, and mechs. It was around this time that I had discovered my natural affinity for technology as I was easily able to greatly upgrade the weapons and mechs we had retrieved with very minimal resources and effort. And then, something sparked in me. It wasn't a sense of vengeance for my creator's death, or a hatred for the krogan that turned on him, in fact I had no feelings at all for Okeer's death since he was weak enough to let himself fall so easily. I just had a great hunger for... power. The krogan were always meant to rule the galaxy, whether it be all of us or just one. Since the rest seemed too weak for such a task, I began the groundwork to take up the responsibility myself. I began operating in the drug trade, getting involved with materials like Red Sand and Minagen X3 both of which proved to be very valuable substances across the galaxy. I made more than enough money from my stake in the drug trade to buy a new freighter or frigate every two weeks, thus necessitating the construction of more docks for these ships. While I obtained vessels through the way of commerce, my Berserkers did so through hijacking and brought in new ships for me constantly, up until I heard news of Spectre investigation. The Berserkers were smart enough to stop all activity off of Korlus as soon as I gave out the order and because I seemed like just another deformed krogan, I received little attention myself. I began to see that it was time for me to gain the help of outside contractors. Naturally, the first place I went was to other krogan. I recruited a few small outfits of Blood Pack simply because they were merely a bunch of krogan and vorcha, two of the simplest species I've come across in the galaxy. All the krogan really wanted was a bit of money and the chance to fight while the vorcha blindly followed any order someone stronger than them gave out; it was the perfect grunt force. Most of my credits began to go toward illegal weaponry, armor, mechs, and components that I could use to upgrade all of them. The Blood Pack that I used seemed helpful enough in the beginning, getting me varren and vorcha test subjects for my experiments while pirating necessary materials for my work. In time, they began to become a liability, especially since one of the dumb bastards put a spectre on my trail. I had my Berserkers eliminate them and decided to continue Okeer's work; creating the perfect krogan army. For the project, I had to track down the best sample of krogan DNA I could. I used DNA from some of the best krogan warriors I knew and even from myself, but none of the DNA was good enough to produce fully-functioning krogan, not like the one Okeer created. I had to get a DNA sample from that perfect krogan; I don't enjoy admitting it but he is the pinnacle of the krogan species. Before I could search for him, I went through with developing a few more imperfect krogan Berserkers from my own DNA which were still far more perfected than the ones I started with. These Berserker Elites prove well enough to be my own personal guard and assassins but I am not in the business of settling. I continued the construction of my new dominion on Korlus and set out to find that pure-krogan my father created, I had to find my brother. The search continues to this day, and now it seems I've obtained some enemies, the same Spectre that nearly caught on to me before along with a drell. They have no idea of my current power, the location of my Fortress, or even the fact that I went ahead and got some upgrades done to me. That's right, through the miracle of medical science and the Collector technology that my father left behind, I was able to give myself a few abilities, including some very powerful biotics. I don't expect these pests to be too much of a nuisance but I will be keeping an eye out for both them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Background